My Beauty Wolf -LombaFF-
by YunJae.FF9095
Summary: No Summary / YunJae FF Lomba / DLDR / Give a Reviews to a vote! #AyoSemarakkanFFYunJae. My Beauty Wolf By Han Jjemin.


My Beautiful Wolf

Malam ini begitu dingin, hembusan angin yang lembut pun menggoyangkan beberapa ranting pohon yang patah. Suara beberapa hewan liar terdengar menakutkan, di luar sana banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui, banyak yang akan memangsamu jika kau keluar saat ini juga. Coba saja jika kau ingin mati, dan menjadi santapan nikmat Serigala. Tak jauh dari hutan tersebut, kau bisa melihat sebuah pemukiman, hanya ada beberapa rumah disana. Ya bisa kau bayangkan bukan, mana ada orang yang sanggup tinggal di tengah hutan mengerikan ini.

Tak!

Sebuah suara terdengar dari salah satu rumah, suara seperti benturan batu dan alat seperti besi. Kau bisa melihat bukan? itu pemahat batu rupanya, apa yang ia sedang buat? Patung? Patung apa? sosok dewa? Tapi itu begitu cantik. Pemahat itu terus saja tersenyum saat garis wajah yang ia bentuk pada batu tersebut.

"Cantik." Gumannya, ia menghapus beberapa keringat yang muncul dari pori-pori wajahnya. Keringat memang membasahinya kini, tapi coba kau lihat, bibir itu terus mengukir senyum, bahkan kau tidak bisa temui wajah lelahnya. Sungguh hebat. Apa ini? apa ia memahat patung orang yang sangat berharga baginya?

"Awwwuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." Sudah aku katakan bukan, banyak hewan liar disini. Suara Serigala itu sangat dekat, aku sangat yakin seluruh penduduk mengunci pintunya dengan sangat rapat kini, termasuk si pemahat ini. Pemahat itu pun berdiri dan meninggalkan patung yang hampir selesai tersebut. Ia pasti takut. Ia pasti mengunci rapat pintunya. Dia bukan pria bodoh yang mau menjadi santapan serigala bukan? pasti.

Tapi.

Tunggu, mengapa pria ini sungguh bodoh, ia malah membuka lebar pintu tersebut. Senyum pun muncul kembali dari bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu, ia kembali mengambil alat pahatnya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Mata musang tersebut sangat serius memahat setiap inchi wajah bahkan tubuh patung indah tersebut, sampai ia tidak menyadari seekor Serigala berbulu putih memasuki rumah kecilnya. Cepat lihat belakangmu bodoh!. Serigala itu semakin mendekatinya, tak berapa lama Serigala itu melompat ke arah pemahat tersebut.

Apakah pemahat itu sudah di terjang Serigala itu?

Tapi, mana Serigala itu? Kau lihat itu, seorang pria berwajah cantik memeluk pemahat tersebut. Tunggu! Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan patung tersebut, apakah patung itu _namja_ yang memeluk pemahat ini?.

"Berhenti fokus pada patung yang menyerupaiku Yun, aku merindukanmu." _Namja_ cantik tersebut sangat berani untuk mencium pemahat tampan itu, bahkan si pemahat pun tersenyum senang, ia letakan alat pahatnya dan kini berbalik menghadap Jaejoong, si _namja_ cantik tersebut.

"Mengapa baru datang hn?" tanyanya, Yunho si pemahat itu menatap intens pria cantik yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Ng…. aku takut kalian memburuku lagi." Ujarnya, Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan maksud; terlalu banyak alasanmu sayang. Kau tau pasti siapa Jaejoong ini. Ya. Dia adalah seekor Serigala yang tadi masuk ke dalam rumah Yunho. Kau tau siapa dia? Dia adalah kekasih Yunho tercinta. Bagaimana pertemuan mereka? Ini terjadi berkisar 2 tahun lalu.

Flashback

"Akkkhhhh… sttttssss… hikss." Ringisan dan tangisan pedih pun terdengar dalam hutan tersebut, sudah banyak darah kental yang berceceran di sana, seorang _namja_ berambut panjang dan berpakaian putih sedang meringis kesakitan karena kakinya terjerat oleh perangkap hewan liar, pakaiannya sangat berbeda dengan pakaian zaman kini, ia tampak seperti orang zaman kerajaan dahulu. Sebenarnya sangat ragu saat aku katakan dia ini _namja_ , karena lihatlah, rambut hitamnya yang panjang, kulitnya yang putih mulus, serta bibir cherry-nya yang merah aku yakin itu, walau kini bibir tersebut tampak memucat.

Srrakkk

Suara berisik akibat dedaunan kering pun terdengar jelas, telinga Jaejoong cukup nyaring, ia dapat mendengar suara sekecil apapun bahkan sejauh apapun. Suara gaduh tersebut membuat Jaejoong semakin panik. Ia pun berusaha menarik kakinya dari cengkraman ranjau tersebut. Jaejoong makin memekik kesakitan saat ia memaksa kakinya agar terlepas, walau itu percuma. Darah semakin banyak mengalir, sementara luka dikakinya tersebut semakin menganga lebar, tubuhnya begitu lemah kini. Sedetik kemudian ia berubah sosok menjadi Serigala putih yang malang. Sudah sangat sulit untuknya bernafas kini.

Yunho sungguh penasaran dengan suara ringisan yang mengganggunya saat berburu, rasa penasaran pun mendorongnya untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut, sampai ia tak temui suara itu lagi, tetapi ia tetap mencari, ia sangat yakin suara itu di dekat sini. Sampai akhirnya ia temui seekor Serigala putih malang dengan kaki yang terjerat.

"Astaga." Yunho pun menghampiri Serigala tersebut, nafas Serigala tersebut sudah sangat lemah. Yunho membuka perlahan jeratan pada kaki Serigala itu.

"Lukamu sangat dalam. Seharusnya mereka jangan meletakan perangkap yang berbahaya seperti ini." Yunho membelai lembut bulu Serigala tersebut, mata Serigala itu pun terbuka perlahan. Ia ingin lari. Tapi sungguh tidak sanggup.

"Hewan yang cantik, tenanglah. Aku akan mengobatimu di rumahku." Yunho membopong Serigala tersebut. Hari sudah hampir malam, pemukiman itu pun sudah sepi kini. Tak akan ada yang berani keluar saat matahari sudah tenggelam. Yunho sudah berada di rumahnya kini. Ia segera meletakan Serigala tersebut di tikar tempatnya tidur selama ini. Yunho segera meracik beberapa dedaunan yang bisa mengobati luka pada serigala tersebut. Dengan telatennya Yunho mengobati luka pada Serigala cantik yang malang tersebut.

Malam sudah semakin larut, Yunho sudah tertidur di sudut rumah tersebut. Mata Serigala itu pun terbuka, sosok Serigala itu kini merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi sosok si _namja_ cantik. Jaejoong; _namja_ cantik itu tersenyum melihat Yunho yang tertidur pulas di sudut ruang tersebut. Jaejoong melihat kakinya kini yang terluka. Yunho sangat baik mau menolongnya. Jaejoong berhutang nyawa padanya.

"Terima kasih, aku berjanji akan mengabdikan diri padamu." Gumannya pelan. Kau tau? Sifat hewan sangat tau akan cara mereka berterima kasih, mereka akan terus mengabdikan dirinya ketika tuan-Nya baik padanya atau pada seseorang yang sangat membantunya. Seperti tindakan Yunho kali ini. Jaejoong mencoba berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Yunho kini. Jalannya pincang karena menahan sakit pada kakinya yang lain. Jaejoong duduk di samping Yunho yang tertidur pulas saat ini. Mata indah itu berkedip manis menatap wajah tampan Yunho.

"Tuan tampan ini sangat baik." Gumannya, senyum pun terukir saat Jaejoong menatap Yunho, wajahnya sedikit merona melihatnya. Jaejoong pun mengendus tubuh Yunho.

"Aroma tubuh tuan pun sangat enak, tapi tenang. Kami bukan pemakan manusia yang kalian sering takuti." Jaejoong pun kini mulai merebahkan dirinya di sisi Yunho yang tertidur.

Pagi pun tiba, Sinar mentari muncul menyinari Yunho, dan mengganggu tidurnya. Mata musang itu pun mulai terbuka. Tangannya terasa berat, seperti ada yang menumpang pada tangannya tersebut. Yunho melirik, sungguh ia sangat terkejut saat melihat sosok yang ia kira ' _Yeoja_ ' tidur di dekatnya.

"Astaga!" Yunho terbangun dengan terkejut sampai membangunkan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa tuan?" Tanya Jaejoong heran, Yunho menatap horror Jaejoong.

"Si-siapa kau?!"

"Aku Jaejoong, yang kemarin tuan selamatkan. Ini lihat." Jaejoong pun menujukan kakinya yang masih terluka dengan ramuan yang Yunho lumuri di luka tersebut. Yunho menatap bingung.

"Ta-tapi a-aku..?" Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tapi apa tuan?" Yunho bingung harus menjawab apa kini, Jaejoong mulai mengerti, ia pun tersenyum.

"Kau melihatku saat wujudku seperti ini ya?" Jaejoong merubah wujudnya menjadi Serigala putih, mulut Yunho hanya menganga lebar karena terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Jaejoong kembali merubah wujudnya kembali seperti manusia. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yunho.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Aku ini Manusia Serigala tuan. Aku bisa merubah wujudku menjadi manusia atau serigala sesukaku, tetapi saat kondisiku lemah seperti kemarin, wujudku akan menjadi Serigala." Yunho masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Ini nyata?.

"Ini sungguh di luar akal sehatku." Yunho pun memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa pening karena kejadian yang di luar akal sehatnya. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh.

"Tidak usah kau fikirkan tuan. Ah iya, mulai saat ini kau menjadi tuanku. Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Jaejoong membungkuk, sementara Yunho masih belum terbiasa dengan ini.

"Tidak.. tidak, aku hanya kasihan pada.. ng.. kau waktu itu, jangan memanggilku tuan, namaku Yunho, Jung Yunho. Kau bisa memanggilku Yunho saja."

"Tapi kau tuanku sekarang."

"Panggil aku Yunho saja." Jaejoong pun mengangguk tak berapa lama setelah itu.

"Yunho." Ujarnya lembut, Yunho pun tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jaejoong."

"Nama yang cantik, seperti pemiliknya." Puji Yunho, Jaejoong kembali tersipu.

Itulah awal pertemuan Yunho dan Jaejoong si Serigala cantik. Yunho merawat Jaejoong sampai ia benar-benar sembuh. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong. Jelas. Karena keberadaan rumah mereka yang berjauhan satu dengan yang lainnya.

Setelah sembuh Jaejoong pun di minta Yunho kembali ke habitat aslinya, walau sangat berat Yunho lakukan itu semua. Yunho tidak mungkin membiarkan Jaejoong tinggal di rumahnya karena dalam wujud apapun akan berbahaya bagi Jaejoong.

"Kembalilah Jae, di sini terlalu berbahaya. Wujudmu sebagai manusia bisa menimbulkan fitnah untuk kita. Sementara jika kau menjadi Serigala, warga pasti melukaimu." Yunho membelai wajah mulus Jaejoong kini, Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Tidak Yun, aku mau denganmu."

"Jae, mengertilah. Ini demimu." Mata mereka pun saling bertemu, air mata mereka pun terjatuh. Perpisahan memang sungguh menyakitkan. Ini jalan yang terbaik yang harus mereka lewati.

Malam itu Yunho mengantar Jaejoong kembali ke hutan, tangan Yunho menggenggam tangan dingin milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong atau pun Yunho hanya menunduk dan hanyut dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing.

Yunho sudah sampai pada tempat perpisahan mereka. Yunho melepas peganganannya pada Jaejoong.

"Hiks, aku mau dengan mu Yun." Yunho menahan agar ia tidak menangis kali ini, ia mencoba tersenyum. Yunho mengusap lembut wajah Jaejoong.

"Sssttss, kau mau warga menyakitimu hn? Kembalilah."

"Tidak Yun, aku ingin denganmu."

"Jae, ku mohon."

Yunho melepaskan usapan lembutnya pada wajah cantik Jaejoong. Yunho mulai berbalik dan meninggalkan Jaejoong. Tangis Jaejoong pun terdengar memilukan, dalam diam Yunho pun menangis menahan perih dalam hatinya. Hujan mengguyur hutan tersebut menandakan hati Jaejoong yang menangis perih.

Beberapa hari setelah perpisahan memilukan tersebut, semua aktivitas Yunho tidak berjalan sempurna. Setiap sudut ruang selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok Serigala cantiknya.

" _ **Uhhhhmmm ini lebih nikmat." Jaejoong memakan daging mentah, Yunho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.**_

" _ **Ini yang lebih nikmat Jae." Yunho menunjukan daging yang sudah matang pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya bergidik geli melihatnya.**_

" _ **Tidak… ini lebih nikmat." Jaejoong menghabiskan banyak daging hasil buruan Yunho, Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Jaejoong, senyum Jaejoong selalu membuat hati Yunho berdegup cepat.**_

Yunho mencoba menepis ingatannya terhadap Jaejoong, ia harus bisa melupakan Jaejoong. Yunho memilih menyibukan diri agar ia dapat melupakan Jaejoong, bahkan ia tidak memikirkan untuk mengisi perutnya dengan teratur.

Di sisi lain, Jaejoong terus saja menangisi perpisahan ini, seekor serigala hitam pun menghampirinya. Itu bukan Manusia Serigala seperti Jaejoong. Serigala itu pure Serigala. Hanya tinggal Jaejoong saja manusia Serigala yang masih hidup karena pembantaian oleh para manusia puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Serigala itu mencoba menghibur Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong enggan untuk tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mengerti Gu, aku sangat ingin dengan Yunho. Aku ingin Yunho, Gu. Hiks."

Gu; serigala itu pun memberi saran pada Jaejoong untuk kembali malam ini ke rumah Yunho saat semua orang tertidur. Jaejoong pun mengikuti saran tersebut. Ia memberanikan diri untuk kembali. Ia berharap tidak ada warga yang melihatnya.

Malam sangat larut, Yunho hanya terdiam melamun melihat seluruh ruangan.

"Aku merindukanmu Jae." Ucapnya pelan

Braaakkk

Pintu Yunho pun terbuka kasar, Jaejoong kembali. Senang yang Yunho rasakan. Tapi ini salah.

"J-jae." Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang terdiam terpaku. Kini mereka sudah saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Yun, biarkan aku terus menemui mu. Aku tidak sanggup untuk jauh darimu Yun." Air mata Jaejoong pun mulai terjatuh kembali. Yunho menghapus air mata tersebut.

"Yun, jangan menyuruhku untuk pergi lagi. Ku mohon." Kini tangan Jaejoong memohon pada Yunho, pertahanan Yunho pun runtuh, air matanya terjatuh. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong. Tak ada niat untuk melepasnya 'lagi'. Yunho mengecup kening, mata, hidung, dan berakhir pada bibir cherry milik Jaejoong. Malam dingin, dan ruangan itu menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka. Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho untuk memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya tanpa sehelai benang pun, ia juga menikmati saat Yunho membuat tanda pada tubuh polosnya. Nafsu sudah menyelimuti Yunho. Teriakan akibat penyatuan tubuh mereka terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Mereka menangis saat itu juga. Menangis bahagia. Bahagia karena Tuhan mempertemukan mereka, dan berharap tidak akan untuk di pisahkan kembali.

Mulai dari malam itu Yunho berjanji pada Jaejoong dan dirinya sendiri. Ia akan terus mencintai Jaejoong, menjaganya, walau jarak di antara mereka. Yunho mencintai Jaejoong, dan sebaliknya. Karena cinta tidak memandang, itu yang perlu kau tau.

Flashback end

"Cantikan aku atau patung itu?" tanya Jaejoong manja dengan merangkul Yunho, Yunho hanya tersenyum, ia mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan begitu lembut.

"Tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari Kekasihku ini. Serigala Cantikku." Jaejoong kembali tersipu dengan rayuan yang Yunho lontarkan.

"Selamat hari jadi kita boo, sudah 2 tahun kita bersama. Aku mencintaimu sayang." Lagi-lagi Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak hentinya tersenyum riang.

"Aku pun mencintaimu Yun. Selalu."

 _Karena Tuhan tau yang terbaik untukku._

 _Tuhan tau, Kau yang terbaik untukku._

 _Siapapun kau. Kaulah separuh jiwaku._

 **-Jung Yunho-**

END

Author : Han Jjemin

Nama FB : Ittha Piscessa Rukmana


End file.
